ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Nibbles
Nibbles is a fairyweight two-wheel drive vertical spinner utilizing a hub-mounted single-tooth disk. Although boasting a powerful weapon, Nibbles has struggled somewhat in combat, suffering from electrical gremlins across its three events. Robot History Kilobots XXXVII Nibbles' first opponent was lifter Beaky. Nibbles lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. In the loser's bracket, Nibbles faced four-wheeled rammer Derpy Dozer. Derpy Dozer advanced slower at Nibbles, but spun out near the red hazard, nearly driving into it as Nibbles spun up its weapon and advanced slowly. The two robots tentatively circled eachother looking for an opening before clashing hard in the arena center, the impact throwing Derpy Dozer into the ceiling and flipping Nibbles onto its back. Derpy Dozer moved away as Nibbles spun its weapon up, flipping back onto its wheels. Derpy Dozer flipped around and began to use the carbon fiber bumper on the rear to push at Nibbles a few times before switching back to the titanium plow. However this proved a bad decision, as the next charge led to Nibbles ripping the titanium plow clean off the front of Derpy Dozer. With its strongest armor now gone, Derpy Dozer began to play more defensively, avoiding Nibbles' attacks and keeping its carbon fiber bumper aimed at Nibbles as it looked for an opening. After another nudge, Derpy Dozer moved to the arena center, trying to goad Nibbles into fighting it near the arena pit. Nibbles moved in behind the red hazard, its weapon stopped to conserve power. The two robots then engaged in a pushing match in the arena center, neither able to overpower the other. This continued until Nibbles turned its weapon on again, flipping Derpy Dozer over once again. However, at this point Nibbles' weapon was running low on power, and it wasn't spinning at top speed. Derpy Dozer continued to circle around and ram Nibbles. With the weapon on, Nibbles was noticeably slowing down, so it was switched off once again. Nibbles began to cycle its weapon's power on and off in an attempt to keep it moving while conserving power, but the match ended soon after. On a close judges decision, Nibbles was given the victory. Nibbles moved on to face the reigning fairyweight runner-up, Mr. Do. Nibbles wasn't finished yet, and returned for the fairyweight rumble. After a long rumble, the only two remaining robots were Derpy Dozer and Nibbles. Unlike in their tournament match, Derpy Dozer managed to pit Nibbles and won the fairyweight rumble. Motorama 2018 Nibbles' first opponent was Millstone. Nibbles won this fight and advanced. Nibbles then faced Paw Print. Nibbles lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Nibbles fought Scooter next. Nibbles lost and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XL Nibbles first fought California vertical spinner Stumpy Unleashed. Nibbles won this fight and advanced. Nibbles then fought Scoop, ironically from the same builder as Stumpy Unleashed. Nibbles lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Nibbles' next fight would have been a rematch against rambot Derpy Dozer, however Nibbles had technical issues and forfeit. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 6 (incl. forfeits) Category:Canadian Robots Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots from Ontario